


Titanite Within the Stars

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Euphoria [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Apocalypse Fix-it, Euphoria!Verse, Gen, M/M, Mention of New Characters, Prophet Chuck, Winged Castiel, Winged Dean Winchester, Winged Gabriel, Winged Sam Winchester, Wingfic, Wings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prophecies don't exactly go over well with Winchesters. Hell doesn't either but this may be the last straw for the brothers. </p><p>Sequel to Labradorite in the Northern Lights</p><p>Euphoria!Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanite Within the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is full swing thanks to the support I got from Labradorite. This may start to include other characters from the rest of Supernatural, so possible spoiler alerts in advance. 
> 
> The readers are, as Dean puts it, friggin' awesome. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> _Fic Note: Castiel's wings are a European magpie's and Gabriel's are an osprey's._

* * *

"Wait a goddamn minute. You're saying that if Dean goes to Hell... The _Apocolypse_ starts?!" Singer barked as he narrowed his gaze at Castiel. 

"That is the general gist of the prophecy, yes." Castiel sighed. Dean swallowed harshly in the heavy silence that lingered after his answer. 

"So you're basically tellin' me that I started all of this." 

"No." Castiel countered as he rose from the couch with his wings fanned out and down, a form of reassurance. "The one who gave Sam demon-blood is the one who started it all." 

"Azazel." Sam muttered as his shoulders dropped in the sign of shame for winged. "When he bled into my mouth." 

"Exactly," Gabriel butted in. "Now, how long have your shoulders been feeling tight with no explanation?" 

Dean reached up and gripped his own shoulder briefly to massage at it. "A couple of weeks after Sam and I dropped Cas off." 

"Yeah. I thought it was my psychic abilities at first, y'know, empathizing with winged." Sam added as he swatted Dean's hand away to massage at the junction between shoulder blades. 

Gabriel did the same for Sam, expecting the pleased noise and pressing back for more. 

"But?" Castiel asked as he fluffed his wings. 

"It didn't stop. Matter of fact, until we figured out why we were so tired, we had a coupla near-misses on hunts. Bad news is, since I sold my soul... It's gotten bad." Dean confessed. "Upper and lower back have been aching like a bitch." 

"Ever since I was brought back, pretty much the same thing." Sam's head lolled foreward as Gabriel dug into where the secondary set would be. 

"Four wings are common among late-blooming winged. Gabriel and I manifested our second set shortly before our twenty-second birthdays, nearly ten years after our first set. No wonder you ache. Two wings coming in is bad enough on the pain scale." Castiel mentioned as he silently offered to take over for Dean. Sam let go and Dean crowded back against Castiel as he firmly massaged the area. 

"As nice as this all is, what're you gonna do to help my boys?" Singer asked as he watched the Winchester's tense stances relax. 

"Right now? Consult the books, dig around for anyone that's wiggled out of a deal and help Sam and Dean manifest." Gabriel fired back almost casually, save for the fact that his wing sets were sharp and spread defensively in Singer's direction. 

"Bobby, man, this is the best I've felt in months. Sam too." Dean replied before Gabriel could get even ruder to Castiel's guest. "I hate this... This prophecy crap but if we can prevent the friggin apocalypse, then I'm on board." 

Bobby grunted an assent and softened his look. "I'll dig too. See if my contacts come up with anything." 

"Thank you." Castiel murmured in relief. "A hot shower should help with the muscle aches. Coaxing this along will not be easy." 

"Why though? Why is it like this?" Sam asked just as Bobby was about to leave the room. 

"Your bodies are acting like incubators for your, more than likely, large wings. Wings are meant to lift you and allow you to fly, meaning that yours are growing to accommodate your height and weight. Sam's will be larger than Dean's because he's taller." Gabriel supplied as he started using his elbow. 

"The aches are meant to push you to eat nutritionally dense foods, specifically meats and vitamin-rich plants. It's why you've been eyeing each other's plates too; you need what the other is eating." Castiel informed them. Dean shot Sam a dirty look that was returned in full. "I'll be preparing your dishes to reflect the acuteness of your pains." 

"Oh. Thanks Cas." They spoke in unison, not even embarassed as they melted under the touch of their Novak companion.

* * *

The Winchesters stared at their plates in astonishment as Castiel chewed on his own loaded salad. 

"This is loaded with at least 3000 calories or more!" Sam blurted as he took in the plate. 

"You're growing wings, Sam. You need it; the more you eat, the faster they grow, the faster the pain is gone." Gabriel countered lazily as he dug into his own food. "Plus you have to keep it up while they're forming feathers too." 

"Winged burn nearly twice the energy amounts that humans do simply because we fly. So we eat more, several small meals and a few big ones. We preen to keep our wings in shape but we need good food for good wing oil. It's simple biology." Castiel confirmed. "It isn't common knowledge." 

"Oh." Sam nodded at that eating after a brief pause. Dean's already eating with a happy, low churr coming from him. "Uh, Dean? You're making noises." 

"Huh?" Dean turned to face Sam as he swallowed his bite. "What noise?" Sam imitated the noise and Dean frowned. "Are we going to change more than just the wings?" 

"It's perfectly normal for winged to speak as larger predator birds do. You will eventually catch yourself understanding the subtle cues between Gabriel and myself." Castiel reassured a worried Dean as he pressed a wing along the line of Dean's wing stubs. His Winchester relaxed out of the defensive posture with very little coaxing. Gabriel did the same to Sam, causing a soft silence to settle in Castiel's home. 

Bobby kept to himself but it was clear that he wanted a full explanation. Castiel would give it to him after the Winchesters had settled down for the night. He was sure he had some liquor somewhere from Gabriel's last party...

The Winchesters yawned and leaned against one another in a show of affection that both of them immediately recoiled from. Castiel spread out his wings and pressed them back together with a frown. 

"Hey, cuddles are good for you. Don't let your 'I'm a man and therefore am not allowed to' attitude get you out of natural behavior." Gabriel clucked his tongue as he also made sure they were comfortable on the pull-out. "Sleep tight, fluffy chicks." 

"'Mnot a chick." came the slurred protest. 

"Mm-hmm. Sure." Gabriel pulled the edge of the thick blanket up to Sam and Dean's shoulders in an uncommonly tender gesture. The Novaks sat at the island and waited for Bobby's questions with the mostly full bottle of whiskey on the counter with a glass. 

"How much are they gonna change?" The gruff tone is belied by the raw worry of his words. 

"They will have wings, speak our language and have sharper reflexes. Sam and Dean may be a little more affectionate than humans would be but that's par for course amongst winged. Nothing about their personalities will change. If anything, they'll be even more efficient hunters." Gabriel answered as he groomed his own wings, plucking out bent or frayed feathers with a simple motion of his wrist. "Still your boys, Singer." 

Bobby's expression softened as he looked over the sleeping Winchesters. "They got enough on thier plates without havin' to deal with Judgement Day." 

"Father is never wrong," Castiel spoke with confidence while Gabriel looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That doesn't count, Gabe, and it was my own fault." 

"What's he talking about?" Bobby questioned Castiel, who pulled his wings up over his shoulders. 

"Cassie ever mention the Enforcers?" 

"Yeah." 

"He almost died." Gabriel snorted at Castiel's drawn-out sigh. "He got caught in a witch's plan and faced off against a demon who's since become rather fond of him. No clue how he managed it, honestly." 

"I didn't do anything but stab her. Her presence is very unwanted," Castiel grumbled as he got his own glass and knocked back a shot of whiskey. "She is like a dog that follows you home." 

"Bit more powerful than the dog though. Come to think of it, maybe she can help—" 

" _ **No.**_ " Castiel, having begun to see where this was leading, thundered lowly with his wings hiked high in aggression. "We will not summon her." 

"Aww, Cassie—" 

"Gabriel, no. This is the safest place for them at the moment. I will not endanger them." He corrected his brother sharply. Gabriel's eyes widened at his response and he stopped immediately. 

Gabriel apologized as Sam peeped at Dean and Dean shuffled so that Sam could cuddle closer. "I'm sorry." 

"Endanger them?" Bobby leaned over the table in a menacing display, his gaze fierce enough to startle Gabriel. 

"Demons like to corrupt late-blooming winged," Castiel explained in a hushed tone. "Something about the irony of being reborn with wings and being a demon at the same time. They think it's funny." 

"Meg thought Cassie was one, a long time ago." Gabriel admitted as he folded his wings close to his body. "We came across one once." Both of them shudder instinctively at the memory. "He seemed like any other winged." 

"It was his gaze that gave him away. A greedy, dead thing that took in the world like it was a prize to be won. It's the reason we took a sabbatical from the Enforcers. All of us were shaken." Castiel poured another finger and gave his glass to Gabriel.

* * *

Week three into their stay in Castiel's home led to a new development; the Winchesters wanted to see where he worked. 

"Can we see where you work? Not having any cases is driving both of us batty." Sam pleaded after solidly trouncing Dean in hand-held games from Gabriel's extrensive collection in the guest bedroom. "Please?" 

"As much as we like your house, Cas, it's been _weeks_. I gotta drive Baby, wax her or something..." Dean pleaded as he peered over the couch with wide green eyes. 

"Then I suggest you take a long nap. We'll be up until the wee hours in the morning and I don't want to hinder the development of your wings. Your first sets are nearly there." Castiel murmured as he brushed his wings first over Dean's back and then over Sam's much broader one. Gabriel had left around the second week and poor Sam was restless without Gabriel to distract him from his pain. 

Frankly Castiel applauded Father and Mother for dealing with his, Gabriel's and Samandriel's manifestations within weeks of each other. Anna had been a welcome surprise and hers was practically routine by the time she also manifested. 

"Seriously?" Dean perked up at the mention. "That's friggin' awesome." 

"How far behind are the other set?" Sam asked as he flexed his shoulders against the plaid cloth, the edges of the wings now visible with that move. 

"I can't say at the moment," he acknowledged as he glanced over at them leaning on the couch edge to look at him. "I doubt they'll be far behind your first set." 

"So can we really fly with them?" Dean asked, looking excited at the prospect of no longer taking planes. 

"Yes, with some practice." Castiel flashed Dean a soft, indulgent smile as he continued to mark out his star charts and answer the questions that popped into the Winchester brother's minds. 

With their schedule memorized, he watched fondly as they fell asleep in a Winchester puppy pile on the pull-out at around seven. Castiel set his alarm, his eyes sliding shut of their own accord.

* * *

Joshua, the night guard of the observatory, took one look at Dean and Sam trailing Castiel in his usual attire and just signed over two visitor's passes. 

"What's up with sleepy one and two, Mr. Novak?" Joshua inquired lightly. 

"My guests, the Winchesters." 

"Ah. Beth thought you were buying more groceries but not why." He nodded as he confirmed town gossip. 

"They've never been to an observatory. I'll give them the tour." Castiel mentioned and that made Joshua give a wide smile. 

"Well, you two have the best anyone could ask for," came the reply as Joshua returned to his magazine that featured another of Castiel's discovered stars. 

Sam asked questions about the equipment while Dean went straight for the telescope that dominated the room. Castiel replied to all of them with ease, having long since memorized the room on nights when it's too cloudy to see stars. 

"Dean?" 

"Can I see them? The ones you discovered?" Dean inquired as he peered up at the night sky. 

"Of course." He settled Dean into the chair that he'd had worn a groove in for years to see the same stars he loved.

Dean was silent for a long while, something Castiel had come to expect of the older Winchester. When Dean showed interest in something Castiel readily encouraged him to go for it. Dean always looked to Bobby first to see if it was alright but Bobby just motioned him along, a sad sort of understanding often passing between Castiel and the older hunter. 

"He'll be alright," Castiel murmured as Sam looked at Dean with a very familiar head tilt. "Dean?" 

"Sammy, come look at 'em all!" Dean looked up and practically shuffled Sam into the seat. "The one on the left's my favorite." He admitted to Castiel as Sam's quiet 'ohh's and 'ahh's filled the comfortable silence between the three of them. 

"Mine too." Castiel said as he unfurled his wings to cover both Winchesters.

* * *

Trouble, it seemed, always found the Winchesters. 

Castiel's mailman lingered a little too often at his box when normally he waved and left, not to mention Castiel's urge to spread his wings fully in an aggressive display. 

"There's a demon outside." Castiel mentioned once Dean and Sam's plates were empty. "Don't look." He ordered sharply as they made to get up. "They've been using my mailman as a meatsuit." 

"Damn it. I knew it wasn't gonna last." Dean stared at his plate, his expression unreadable. "Winchesters don't get the apple-pie life." 

"Gabriel's on his way. He called earlier." Castiel continued even as his upper set of wings reached forward to brush against Sam and Dean's shoulders. "I'll have to send in my sabbatical papers again." 

"Sabbatical papers?" Bobby asked the question that neither Winchester dared to ask. 

"Enforcer duties are permanent. Gabriel and I tend to take off for months at a time but always come back to our home bases. The second I leave in Enforcer armor, my home is warded by Wixen in the town. They'll also take care of the demon in my poor mailman." He informed them with a wide smile. 

"Wixen?" Sam pressed in concern. 

"Witches that do not need a deal with a demon for power. The ones in this town prefer a gender-neutral term, hence Wixen." Castiel elaborated, watching as Sam writes it down on a scrap of paper and stuffs it into the bound notebook with a frown. 

"Could we have killed...?" Dean blurted out. 

"No. Witches who have strayed from the righteous path of the others usually end up on Enforcer and hunter radar." He reassured them. "That does mean you'll have to be more careful on hunts." 

"We have to go?" Sam sounded hurt and Castiel wanted to leave his person and his brother's person with no doubts. 

"The demon is after you. The Wixen don't want to exterminate it within the borders of the town. No worries; Gabriel and I will be following you shortly. Bobby, this is for you." He handed Bobby a package with three burner phones full of Enforcer numbers. "The top three are mine, Gabriel's and... on short notice, Samandriel's. He's our youngest brother and an Enforcer." 

Dean side-eyed the mailman as Castiel extended both sets of wings to keep their conversation private. Castiel shook his head fondly at Dean's almost dog-like alertness of the mailman. "What?" 

"Your winged instincts are coming in." 

"Oh." Dean relaxed at that with his shoulders dropping. Sam's followed, especially after Gabriel sing-songed a greeting. 

"Hey Dean-o. Sam." Gabriel peeked under Castiel's black-and-white primaries to look at the Winchesters. "I brought you presents." 

"Like what?" Sam asked as he followed Gabriel to the couch. 

"Hey!" Dean almost fell off his stool trying to turn fast enough. Castiel gripped the front of Dean's shirt to keep him from face-planting into Castiel's hard-wood floor. "What is it, Sam?" 

"Blades." The younger Winchester sounded perplexed as Castiel let go of Dean's shirt after righting him. 

"Enforcer blades," Gabe corrected gently, pressing one into Sam's hand first. "Forged when the world had a little bit more magic in it." 

"Sam? Why does it have my name on it?" Sam showed Gabriel, practically curled into Gabriel's wings. 

"Enforcers... They used to have a bit of mojo along with thier titles, a little oomph, little extra to keep the monsters that hunted humans and winged alike at bay. Now... Not so much." Gabriel sighed as he gave Dean one as well. "They appeared in the Enforcer armory a day after I got back to HQ." 

"The ones forged in the heart of a dying star." Castiel murmured as Dean handed him the blade. "Usually only the Novaks have blades like this. The Armory must know something we don't." 

"The Armory?" Sam's incredulous question prompted him into answering. 

"She's sentient. Probably bored out of her mind at Headquarters. We should meet with her and discuss our options." Castiel rubbed at his jaw as he thought of a plan. "She'll like you two." 

"What's her name?" Dean looked a little jealous at Castiel's fond tone. 

"Charlie."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
